TIMES INFINITY
by sweeTTie
Summary: YOU'RE ALL HEART. YOU HAVE ALL OF MINE. TIMES INFINITY. -TJD
1. Chapter 1

Friday madness has once again hit the UVA campus. Everybody's talking what party they're going to and who they're going with. It was as though one of the major requirements for the week…to mingle and be like free and wild animals in the jungle. Elizabeth Adams was definitely one of those free animals but palpably not one of the wilds. She's like an extinct volcano as what her dormmate Becky referred to her. "Gosh, Bess you have to try it. Mind blowing is such an understatement once you hit orgasm!" she would always tell her followed by, "Blessed Virgin Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth has dated several times but none of the guys she went out with has ever reached the final base. Some didn't even touch the first base. Either, men found her highbrow…they got intimidated, but most the time she found them weird… she got irritated. She hasn't found the one who could challenge her with laser like precision and split her intellect into bits then mold them back again with some elements that used to be unheralded in her existence.

She just finished her advanced Algebra test and she felt confident and infallible that she'd get an A. _"Easy-Peasy-Lemon-Squeezy!"_ she smiled. Her love affair with numbers was beyond compare.

"Bess!" Becky shouted her name from the other end of the corridor, waving her hands with so much adrenalin. Elizabeth waved back and waited for her friend who's now running towards her. "What's the matter? It's as though you just won in a lottery or something." she chuckled and started to walk towards the stairs.

"We just got an invite to Jonas' party! Eeeeee!" she giggled. She's now walking backwards in front of Elizabeth. "And when I say we… I mean…you and me!"

"Jonas who?" Elizabeth stopped and asked with furrowed brows.

Becky rolled her eyes and lined herself beside Bess, linking her arm with hers. "Jonas…you know, the captain of the soccer team? We have to go, it's gonna be raining mee-e-en…hot men to be exact!" Becky was trying to induce her friend to say yes.

"You know I don't enjoy that kind of party. So, no thank you." she firmly declined.

"And what do you plan to do again this time…bury yourself with books? FYI, those will never give you orgasm, Blessed Virgin Elizabeth!" Becky taunted her.

"Oh, sure they do." she walked ahead of Becky. "In fact…" she turned to face her friend and whispered, "it's mind blowing!" She stuck her tongue out to Becky and continued trudging the path towards the cafeteria. "See yah later, Becks!" She waved her hand.

Becky crossed her arms on her chest and sighed, "Hail Blessed Virgin Elizabeth."

Aside with numbers, she also had a serious affair with pastries. She passed by the cafeteria to grab some baked tiny cookies. It's been her stress reliever and one her self-gratifications. With a bag of cookies in her hand she walked placidly towards her dormitory. Passing by the hallway, she caught a sight of a flyer pinned on the bulletin board. **_"Ghostbusters" is showing at the Dorothy Recreation Hall tonight. Bring a friend! Everybody's invited!_**

"Chill!" she murmured. She now has a plan for the night.

She headed to her room and took a shower. It's only 5 pm and movie would start at 7, which meant she still has time to nap. She grabbed a loose and long shirt from her closet and donned it with only her panties underneath. After setting the alarm 15 minutes before 7, she climbed onto her bed and quickly dozed off on her stomach.

Henry McCord stepped out of the library feeling zonked out. He now fathomed what entails being a graduating student. Research…reports…he mostly spent his time at the library. Not that he's complaining, it just really was tiring sometimes. Not to mention he's in ROTC. Training was rigid and immensely exhausting. All he wanted to have now was a hot shower and a good relaxing movie…perhaps. He turned down several invites for tonight. Meeting girls and mingling weren't on his list right now. Not that he didn't like girls, he just didn't like their reaction whenever he'd reveal his extensive interest in theology.

He's in deep thought and got startled with a bunch freshman students emerging from the hall just across the library. Some were in a hurry and almost rammed into him. He wondered why they're dashing around and then he realized…it's Friday. _"Kids…tsk!"_ he thought. Just then he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up…a flyer. **_"Ghostbusters" is showing at the Dorothy Recreation Hall tonight. Bring a friend! Everybody's invited!_** A smile spread across his lips as he read it. " _Someone must have really dropped it off for me_. _Fate!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! Elizabeth stretched her arm and tapped the button of her alarm clock. She opened her eyes trying to adjust her sight with the darkness that has invaded her room. Sitting up on the edged of the bed, she arched her back and let a big yawn escaped from her lungs through her mouth. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and dried it with a towel. She decided to wear a pair of leggings and her "HARVARD LAW just kidding" sweater. The hall might be cold and it's a shame to be caught feeling cold without someone to snuggle with. She grabbed her bag of cookies and headed downstairs where the recreation hall's located.

She was at the hall five minutes early and it's almost full. _"Huh?! Everyone took a rain check on their parties?!"_

She also noticed the absence of chairs. Mats were spread and small pillows were strewed on the floor, which mostly were occupied by lovers.

" _Cozy!"_ she thought aloud. She roamed her eyes trying to spot a perfect nook for a single soul like her. A beanbag at the far corner of the hall seemed to be waiting and inviting her. She slumped herself onto it and put down her bag of cookies on her left side. _"Perfect!"_ she got settled.

In spite of the tiredness that has crept into his body, Henry decided to jog and sweat out. Quite bizarre but running relaxed him. He took a long hot shower after and got ready for a movie date…with himself. _"There will be less students for sure…only the queer ones like me."_ He grabbed something to nibble from his small pantry, placed it in a small paper bag and then he's out of his room. The movie has just started when he entered the hall. And whom was he kidding! It was full of students. And even though the place was dimmed, he could see that everyone was cozily seated on the floor snuggled with their respective significant others. He decided that's its better for him to be at the far corner of the hall, a place for a single soul like him.

He eyed a space at the back. He trod carefully not to stumble on the people seated on the floor.

"Excuse me. Is someone going to occupy this space?" he asked the woman who's cozily seated on a beanbag. He wanted to know. She might have it reserved for someone.

"No one." she replied without looking at him, immensely focused on the screen.

He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and placed his bag of goodies on his left, in between him and the woman on the beanbag.

Everyone was focused on the screen. Some hilarious scenes made the room filled with chuckles and giggles. It was almost the middle of the movie when Henry heard a soft moan from his left side. When he turned his head to check, he saw her eating something. Even in the dark he could see how she closed her eyes and let out a soft "Hmmmmmm…." after every bite. She's eating cookies. _"Must be really good."_ He surmised.

Just then he remembered his own bag of goodies. He reached for the bag but…it's gone. He checked his other side, none. He checked at the back, none. He stared back on the screen and thought…" _is she eating my cookies?"_

He again looked at her, turning his head just a little so she wouldn't notice him staring. And when the screen emanated a bright light, he did notice then that she has wavy blonde hair and her nose made a perfect silhouette in the dim light. She's still eating his cookies. Savoring every bite. He wanted to tell her they're his but something in him told him not to. His focus on the movie has now veered towards this woman with whom he vicariously enjoyed his cookies while secretly staring at her.

It's almost half of the movie when Elizabeth felt her stomach rumbling. She reached for her bag of cookies that she knew was on her side and started eating them. She was shocked with how good the cookies tasted and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan on every bite. _"This is the best cookies I've ever tasted."_ she thought, her eyes closed savoring every cookie as it exploded and slowly melted in her mouth.

She'd definitely go back to the cafeteria first thing in the morning and buy some more.

As credits rolled up on the big screen, the light went bright and Elizabeth stood up. She headed to the exit door without looking back. If she had, she'd have noticed her bag of cookies on the floor, untouched. Henry saw it as he stood from where he's seated. He smiled and picked it up and checked what's inside. "Hmmm…her cookies!"

He followed her with the intention of handing it back but she's already out.

Elizabeth could still taste the sweetness of the cookies lingering in her mouth when she woke up the next morning. It's as though there's something in it that made her feel at ease…at home. It's like she has already found that something that she's been looking for for so long. But she didn't know what it was…she just knew she has finally found it. She felt pure joy in her heart.

Cafeteria opened at 8 am on Saturdays and Elizabeth was already there five minutes before 8. She wanted to make sure she'd be getting the same kind of cookies that she got the previous day.

"I'll have a dozen of that cookies, please!" she asked the lady from the counter.

"Oh and a cup of coffee, too!" she added.

The lady handed her the bag of cookies and her coffee. Elizabeth paid and thanked the lady.

She looked for a table and settled herself. Holding one of the cookies with her hand, she examined it. She closed her eyes and had a bite.

Low and behold…it wasn't the cookies she had last night. A wave of panic crept into her spine. She suddenly felt lost. And like a little child left in a corner….she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"OMG, Bess! Are you alright?" Becky ran to her friend and hugged her. She just finished her morning run and dropped by the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee...not expecting to see Bess in the corner sobbing.

Elizabeth looked at her friend, tears continuously welling from her eyes. "It's…it's not…it's not the cookies from last night!" then a rather loud sobbing could be heard.

"Whaaaaat?! What do you mean?" Becky was flabbergasted.

" I bought cookies yesterday and ate them while watching movie last night. They're so good and they're like….they have magic or something. I felt good and…complete! It's as though a part of me that's been missing for so long was being found." she tearfully explained. "I came here to buy a dozen of that same cookies but…they taste completely different. And now, I am crying. I feel lost and…crazy!" she chuckled and then cried again.

Becky's mouth was in agape. She rolled her eyes and said, "OMG! This is it! This is the effect of not experiencing orgasms ever!"

Elizabeth looked at her friend and snorted. "You really can connect everything with orgasms, no?!"

"Oh, orgasm is my middle name!" rolling her eyes again. "C'mon cheer up. It's probably just your hormones wanting to escape from your tight vagina, Blessed Virgin Elizabeth!" Becky jested and the two girls burst into laughter.

"Are you still going to eat these cookies? Can I have them instead?" Becky's already munching one and Elizabeth nodded. The two sat and finished their coffee. Becky was able to distract Elizabeth by animatedly telling her escapades the previous night.

Henry woke up with a smile plastered on his face. He dreamt of her. The woman with blonde hair eating his cookies appeared on his dream. His heart suddenly beat fast. He wanted to see her again. No. He needed to see her again. He needed to know her name. Deep inside of him, his soul was in glee. It's as though it found its mate and was now prompting him to go and look for her.

Henry knew the UVA campus wasn't big enough for him to not to see her again. But it's been three weeks and he hasn't spotted her. He attended all the parties thrown on weekends hoping to see her but none, not even a shadow of a woman with blond hair who ate his cookies. He's starting to lose hope.

"Henry, are you going at Jona's party tonight? Their team made it to the finals so he's throwing an advanced party. You know how confident that man is. He thinks it's already a sure win." his roommate Marco told him one Friday afternoon.

"Nahh…I think I'll pass. I want to head back to the library and finish my research. I have a deadline next week and I don't want to cram." Henry said grabbing his backpack from his study table.

Henry liked doing research this time of the day during this day of the week. It means fewer students used the library, fewer distractions from the people moving around as they stood and got books from the shelves.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Farsey!" he greeted the woman behind the desk. His frequent visits already made him well acquainted with the librarian. "Good afternoon, Henry. May I just remind you that…"

"Eating is prohibited. Got it." he cut the woman and gave her a wink.

Heading towards the far end of the library near the shelves, he's surprise to see a blonde woman sitting on his favorite chair. It's her! He stopped, shook his head and blinked his eyes several times. " _Holy Mother of God!"_ he said with his heart beating really fast. He tried to compose himself as he walked towards her. Since she has already taken his favorite seat, he decided to take the vacant seat in front of her giving him a better view of his…soul mate.

He took out his notebook from his bag and placed it on the table while trying to sneak a glimpse of the woman.

" _Man, she's beautiful."_ he was talking to his soul.

Every part of her face was perfectly symmetrical. Her blonde hair, which was tightly tied into bun with some loose short hair looked divine. Her fingers…they're like candles, long and neatly manicured on every tip.

"May I help you?" she caught him staring at her. She was now staring back at him. Their eyes met. Hers mirrored the color of a bright blue sky. They're clear but hid some mysteries, which he would definitely try to unveil soon.

"Excuse me?!" she again said taking him back to Earth.

"Ahh..umm…sorry. I…hmmm wondering if you have extra pen I can borrow. I left mine somewhere." he has finally spoken.

She took her purse and took out a pen. She quietly handed it to him. The tip of her finger slightly touched his. The entire stimulus in his body jolted.

"T…t…thank you." He's stammering. The effect of this woman to his being was incomprehensible.

He stood up to get the book he needed and started his research. The thing was, he couldn't focus. He again took a glimpse of her. Her black-framed glasses were resting at the tip of her nose. He noticed how she wet her index finger before turning the pages of her notes and he found it incredibly sexy. Her lips are thin but perfectly curved. He swallowed hard when he caught her bit the side of her lower lip.

 _"That is incredibly hot!"_ he formed bubble on his head.

He's thinking of his next move when he heard her stomach growling. She looked at him and shyly smiled, "Sorry."

Just then he remembered the bag of cookies in his bag. He immediately brought it out and placed it on the table concealing it with one of his notes. "Here, have some." he offered."

"Thanks. You know eating is not allowed here, right?" she whispered.

He leaned forward and whispered back, "I do it sometimes. It's fun to break rules once in a while. And… a girl has to eat." He gave her a wink and pushed the bag of cookies near her. She just smiled and went back writing, ignoring the bag of cookies.

Henry stood up to get another book. It took him a while to locate the title of the book he needed. Just when he's about to reach and pull it from the shelf he heard a soft moan. It sounded familiar. He tiptoed moving at the end of the shelf to confirm what he's been hearing. It's her! She's eating his cookies…again! He covered his mouth with his fist as he chuckled. He has never seen anyone ate cookies like she did. He felt his heart swell with pure joy and with all his consciousness he told himself and his soul…

"God, she will be the mother of my children."


End file.
